


The Wrong Holiday

by transreborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Where did Takeshi even get these?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this pairing so like let me Be if anything is odd idk but what up this is yet again from a tumblr prompt lmao

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Tsuna muttered.

He had heard of these dorky couples things before but Takeshi really must’ve been drunk to think of this one. He had gone to work early so he wasn’t here to explain this. He had briefly woken Tsuna up to say goodbye and give him a kiss but that was it.

Tsuna pulled out his phone. It was near lunch so he’d be on break about now. He called Takeshi and he was greeted by a jovially, “Hey, Tsuna!”

“What the hell did you leave me?” Tsuna demanded.

There was a pause where Tsuna could practically hear Takeshi holding back laughter. It was gone the next minute though as he said, with careful control in his voice, “I don’t know what you mean, Tsuna.”

“You left me a christmas sweater when it’s May. Why?”

“I thought you’d like it! It’s blue, your favourite colour. I have a matching one on!”

Tsuna sighed, rubbing his forehead. He picked up the sweater and looked at it. It had bells all over the arms and was neon blue. There was some sort of writing on it but it was in English and cursive so Tsuna couldn’t read it. It was three sizes too big for Tsuna but the fabric felt nice in his hand.

“Where did you even find this?” Tsuna asked tiredly.

“My dad got it for me. Said that it was on sale in a store he passed by in Britain!” Takeshi’s dad had went for a cooking competition in Britain a couple weeks ago. Tsuna really wasn’t that surprised that he had somehow found this.

Tsuna shook his head. “Alright, well, see you in a few hours then.”

“Alright! How about we go on a date tonight? We’ll wear our sweaters. We’ll be the best looking couple in the place.”

“Takeshi, I doubt many people would-nevermind. I refuse to wear the damn sweater out. I will pay you so I don’t have to wear it.”

“Boo, you’re no fun, Tsuna. I was going to get you flowers and everything.”

Tsuna closed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll see you when you get home; love you.”

“Fine”, Takeshi said with fake hurt in his voice. “Love you too. Make sure not to sleep all day.”

Takeshi was home early, falling onto the couch where Tsuna was playing a game on his phone. He had managed to get a virtual ROM on his phone that let him play older games like Pokemon Red on his phone. He gasped when Takeshi landed on his stomach but wound his fingers through Takeshi’s hair a second later.

“How was work?” Tsuna asked idly. Takeshi worked in a sports complex that helped train younger kids to play professionally. It was a little niche that Takeshi had found accidentally but he loved it.

“It was fine. Somebody accidentally hit one of the coaches with a bat though and we had to stop for an hour so he could rest! The bat made a huge fwump against his head and everything!”

Tsuna laughed, rubbing Takeshi’s scalp gently. They laid together for a bit, just winding down together. It was Tsuna’s day off so he had lazed around all day, playing different things off and on. Takeshi was always high strung after work and needed a few moments to just collect himself and enjoy a little moment. Tsuna always helped with this and he loved having Tsuna running his hand through his hair. It was always something he could look forward to about the end of the day if it ended up being more stressful than usual.

“Should we get ready to go out?” Tsuna asked gently. He had set his phone down and was just watching Takeshi at this point.

Takeshi gave a soft hum as he pushed himself up, giving a kiss to Tsuna’s lips. “Are you going to wear the sweater?”

Tsuna let out a groan, his head falling against the arm of the couch.


End file.
